


Sunday Morning

by GabiAugusto



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiAugusto/pseuds/GabiAugusto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate wakes up with the sun in her face and Tommy by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it :)

Kate woke up with the sunlight on her face. It always happened whenever she forgot to close the drapes the night before. She slowly got up and tried to find something to wear. Tommy was still asleep next to her, splayed across her bed. Usually, he was up first, but at the moment, he didn’t seemed to mind the light.

She was getting used to this, waking up next to him. It started out just as casual sex, no feelings and no strings attached. But then he wasn’t running off anymore and she liked it. She liked the way his hair was touloused in the morning and the mess he made in the kitchen whenever he tried to cook breakfast.

She picked up the first shirt she could find - one of his old ones - and strolled towards the kitchen to find something to eat. The fridge was a complete disappointment, nothing but ketchup and a carton of milk that seemed to be there for ages. Eventually she found a jar of nutella and some bread and settled for it. There was nothing on the TV, and for a moment she considered going back to bed, but that would probably wake up Tommy, so Kate decided to stay in the couch.

It felt good knowing that Tommy was around. She knows that it’s a little too much to ask for Tommy Shepherd of all people to settle down, but she had the next best thing. He was pretty much living with her, most of his stuff was at her place and he’d crash there more than at the Kaplan’s, but nothing was ever made official. When people asked what was going on between them, Kate didn’t really know what to say. But she liked it. She liked _him_. She knew that mentioning a relationship would only scare him off, and right now, that was the last thing she wanted to do. He would disappear every now and then, stay out for for days without leaving so much as a note, but she didn’t mind. As long as he came back, she was okay with it. Sometimes he would bring her some stuff, cheap souvenirs, like a mug with the Eiffel Tower or a little miniature of Christ the Redeemer. It was his way of telling her that he was always thinking about her. He didn’t exactly give the to her, someday they would just appear in the counter, and she knew it was for her, but neither of them never said anything about it. Sometimes he would take her along with him, go all around the world in one day.

Tommy’s footsteps announced he was up, and he entered the kitchen still half asleep.

“Coffee?” He mumbled.

“We’re out.” She answered.

“Awesome.” He complained. “Didn’t want it, anyway.” Somehow she always found his bad mood in the morning amusing. He eventually gave up looking for something to eat and joined her at the couch, laying down with his head on her lap. They stayed like that for a while, looking at the TV but not really paying attention, while Kate caressed his hair. She looked at him, and for a second she had to urge to tell him she loved him.

That night, not knowing she was still awake, she heard him whisper, very quietly. _I love you._


End file.
